Blaze Wizard/Skills
Noblesse Techniques |-10000248 | |Elemental Harmony |Passive |Use the harmony of nature to build affinity for an element of your choosing. |-10000250 | |Elemental Expert |Passive |Become an expert of the elements to increase Attack Power and Magic ATT. |-10000256 | |Cygnus Blessing (Magician) |Passive |The blessing of the awakened empress empowers the body to escape from danger. |} The Blaze Wizard Guide |-12001020 | |Orbital Flame |Active |Fly forward and project flame onto enemies around you. Use the arrow keys to direct. Level 20 required to learn Orbital Flame II. |-12001021 | |Flame Bite |Active |Send out a jet of flame to burn enemies ahead of you. Required Skill: Fire Repulsion Lv.1 |-12000022 | |Flame Elemental |Passive |Use Flame to temporarily summon a Flame Elemental which will increase your Magic ATT. Level 10 required to learn Flame Elemental II. |-12000023 | |Firewalk |Active |Jump into the air and disappear in a burst of flame, appearing some distance ahead. Permanently raises your Weapon DEF in proportion to your Magic DEF. Replaces Elemental Shift. |-12000024 | |Fire Repulsion |Passive |The flow of flames repulses some of the damage from the caster. |-12000025 | |Natural Talent |Passive |Increases your max MP through natural talent. Amount increased depends on your level. |} Blaze Wizard Guide |-12100020 | |Greater Orbital Flame |Passive |Enhances damage and allows you to use up to 2 Orbital Flames at once. Required Skill: Orbital Flame Lv. 20 Level 20 required to learn Orbital Flame III. |-12101021 | |Flame Vortex |Active |Burns enemies and pushes them back with swirling flames. |-12101024 | |Ignition |Active |Empower your flames to cause all skills to create and spread additional damage over time. |-12101025 | |Flashfire |Active |Leave a trail of fire from your current location. While the trail remains, you can use Flashfire again to teleport back to your original position. |-12101023 | |Word of Fire |Active |Call on the hidden words of fire to temporarily increase Magic ATT and attack speed. |-12101022 | |Controlled Burn |Active |Escape from the heat of battle and transform your internal flame to MP. |-12100026 | |Greater Flame Elemental |Passive |Use Flame to temporarily summon a Flame Elemental which will increase your Magic ATT. Required Skill:Flame Elemental Lv. 10 Level 10 required to learn Flame Elemental III. |-12100027 | |Spell Control |Passive |Your desire to push your magical skills to the limit gives you greater control over magic itself. Level 10 required to learn Pure Magic. |} Adv. Flame Magic |-12110020 | |Grand Orbital Flame |Passive |Enhances damage and allows you to use up to 3 Orbital Flames at once. Required Skill: Orbital Flame II Lv. 20 Level 20 required to learn Orbital Flame IV. |-12111021 | |Flame Tempest |Active |Damages and pushes enemies away from both sides of the caster with huge, surging flames. |-12111022 | |Cinder Maelstrom |Active |Blows up one enemy by infusing them with fire, drawing in and damaging other nearby enemies. Bosses and stationary monsters cannot be blown up. |-12111023 | |Phoenix Run |Active |When hit by a fatal attack, saves you by moving backwards and healing a percentage of HP through the blessing of fire. Not affected by Cooldown reset. |-12110024 | |Grand Flame Elemental |Passive |Use Flame to temporarily summon a Flame Elemental which will increase your Magic ATT. Required Skill:Flame Elemental II Lv. 10 Level 10 required to learn Flame Elemental IV. |-12110025 | |Liberated Magic |Passive |Liberates the flame-flow from within you, allowing it to grow in power. |-12110026 | |Burning Focus |Passive |Critically analyzes enemy weaknesses and increases the chance of landing fatal blows. |-12110027 | |Brilliant Enlightenment |Passive |Reach enlightenment through command of magic. |} Premium Flame Magic |-12121000 | |Call of Cygnus |Active |Receive the blessings of Cygnus's awakening to temporarily increase all stats for you and your party members. |-12120006 | |Final Orbital Flame |Passive |Enhances damage and allows up to 4 uses of Orbital Flame. Required Skill: Orbital Flame Lv. 20 |-12121001 | |Blazing Extinction |Active |Launches an intense flame sphere that burns nearby enemies with seeking chains of fire. |-12121002 | |Towering Inferno |Active |Concentrates the flow of flame into a single spot. Enemies already affected by Ignition will take greater damage. |-12121004 | |Fires of Creation |Active |Summons the very essence of fire itself. While summoned, your MP costs increase but your attacks ignore some enemy defenses and Ignition reduces their resistances. |-12121005 | |Burning Conduit |Active |Creates a pentacle on the ground, increasing the damage and attack speed of everyone standing on it. |-12121003 | |Flame Barrier |Active |Summons a wall of flames to reduce the damage you take. |-12120007 | |Final Flame Elemental |Passive |Use Flame to temporarily summon a Flame Elemental which will increase your Magic ATT. Required Skill: Grand Flame Elemental Lv. 10 |-12120009 | |Pure Magic |Passive |Uncover the very essence of your magic, releasing all its potential at once. Required Skill: Spell Control Lv. 10 |-12120008 | |Wild Blaze |Passive |Summon roaring flames to burn enemies. |} Hyper Skills |-12121043 | |Orbital Flame - Range |Active |Increases movement range of Orbital Flame. Can be toggled On/Off with the skill key. |-12120044 | |Orbital Flame - Guardbreak |Passive |Grants Orbital Flame the Ignore DEF effect. |-12120045 | |Orbital Flame - Split Attack |Passive |Increases Number of Attacks while decreasing Final Orbital Flame's damage. |-12120047 | |Blazing Extinction - Reinforce |Passive |Increases damage of Blazing Extinction. |-12120048 | |Blazing Extinction - Spread |Passive |Increases the number of monsters that Blazing Extinction hits. |-12120046 | |Blazing Extinction - Add Attack |Passive |Increases Blazing Extinction's attack count. |-12120049 | |Ignition - Max Ignition |Passive |Deceases Ignition's DoT interval. |-12120050 | |Ignition - Reinforce |Passive |Increases the explosion damage of Ignition. |-12120051 | |Ignition - Mass Explosion |Passive |Increases the explosion damage of Ignition. |-13121052 | |Cataclysm |Active |Summons a giant flame to fall on enemies around you. The flame bursts as it hits the ground and burns all nearby enemies. |-13121053 | |Glory of the Guardians |Active |A ceremony for Cygnus Knights to prove their devotion to the Empress. |-13121054 | |Dragon Blaze |Active |Unleashes the full potential of your flames, overwhelming a single enemy with fire. Ends with a focused blast as a finishing blow. When the key is held down, the skill can be maintained for up to 2 seconds. |} V Skills |-400004190 | |Orbital Flame Boost |Passive |Boosts Orbital Flame, first four versions. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004191 | |Flame Bite Boost |Passive |Boosts Flame Bite. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +7% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004192 | |Flame Vortex Boost |Passive |Boosts Flame Vortex. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004193 | |Ignition Boost |Passive |Boosts Ignition. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004194 | |Flame Tempest Boost |Passive |Boosts Flame Tempest. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004195 | |Cinder Maelstrom Boost |Passive |Boosts Cinder Maelstrom. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004196 | |Blazing Extinction Boost |Passive |Boosts Blazing Extinction. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004197 | |Towering Inferno Boost |Passive |Boosts Towering Inferno. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004198 | |Cataclysm Boost |Passive |Boosts Cataclysm. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004199 | |Dragon Blaze Boost |Passive |Boosts Dragon Blaze. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400021004 | |Orbital Inferno |Active |Hurls a giant ball of flame that shoots forward before returning to you. Unaffected by attack reflection. |-400021042 | |Savage Flame |Active |Unleashes the true might of the Essence of Fire. Only usable while Fires of Creation is active. Attack varies based on the Fire Essence summoned. All the flames are consumed upon use and the attack is boosted in proportion to the number of flames consumed. |-400021072 | |Inferno Sphere |Active |Blaze through your enemies with the phoenix's symbol of infinite life and death. |} Category:Blaze Wizard Skills